vanishing Blood
by scarysekelton
Summary: when keninchi's has gone missing on his day off? its up to miu and everyone else to figure out what happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

**I have couple of fanfiction ideas about historys strongest disciple and it's story but I decided to start small. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think, i also put this on wattpad as well. I will post more chapters along the way, but as you all know historys strongest disciple does not belong to me i didn't write it, direct it or whatever so it's not mine. And yeah the coupling is kenichi and miu other then that enjoy… **

Everything was calm in ryozanpaku today. their strongest disciple wasn't waking up screaming and waking everyone else up. today it was their break day, where kenichi and miu had the day off. usually they would hangout and chat while sparring a little than kenichi would volunteer to do the housework so miu could read her favorite cat magazine and just relax. than they would eat a lunch prepared by kenichi and in the afternoon kenichi would visit his family, and stay the night in his home, till the next morning where he would come back to ryozanpaku for his training.

"AHHHH, its morning better to wake kenichi san up" said miu cheerfully and she got out of bed and got dressed for the day. "kenichi san wake up it's morning" said miu as reached his door and opened the door. "kenichi san" said miu as she looked inside, but the room was empty the futon looked like it was never made to sleep in. the room was untouched and his notes that he usually wrote in by the end of the day were untouched. there was no sign of kenichi at all, or as if kenichi slept in his room whatsoever.

"strange" thought miu, "did he decide to start training today. did he forget that he had a day off" just as she thought of that idea she dismissed it immediately, that was impossible kenichi memorized his days off by heart there would be no way that he was forgetting today was his day off. "so what happened to him, where is kenichi san?... ohh i know maybe akisame forced him to train today instead of taking it off, i'll go talk to him right now" and with that thought miu was off, but then she remembered that akisame took kenichi running first thing in the morning so that had to wait, instead she headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast, knowing that after a kisame's and sakaki's trainings kenichi would be starved out of his mind

two hours later

as the breakfast was ready and the table was set, miu was eager to see kenichi and go to school with him. "everyone breakfast is ready?" called miu. few minutes later everyone were were assembled at the table. all except kenichi. miu looked towards akisame and asked "is kenichi san not coming?"

"kenichi is not coming" responded akisame, "why did you not call him, don't tell me he is lazing off and sleeping late". his eyes glowed in power and face contorted with anger, if there was one thing akisame hated alongside bell peppers it was laziness "i'll go wake that lazy disciple of mine right now" said akisame.

but before he could go miu called out "no, kenichi san was no in his room in the morning when i went to wake him up. i thought he was on his training run that he usually takes with you"

"why would he be with me, today is his day off... so no training except the light spar you two have" said akisame

"he was not in his room should we look for him?" asked miu worriedly

"now, now, there is no reason to take such drastic measures" said the furinji hayato, miu's grandfather and the elder of ryozanpaku, "perhaps he wanted to start his break early, i'm sure you'll see him at school?"

"your grandfather is right miu" said saiga furinji miu's father and after the defeat of yomi he decided to live in ryozanpaku in his old room for a while to get closer to miu and his friends, also to monitor the relationship between the two. it's true that he trusted kenichi to protected his daughter but no way in hell he was allowing them to be... ahem closer than they should be. miu was too young and saiga was not old enough to be a grandfather, so he was doubling the security with a "smiling face". "kenichi, might have started his break early and went home you have nothing to worry about"

"but why wouldn't he tell me" implored miu

"maybe it was just sudden decision or he did want to worry you" said her father, "when you see him at school you can ask him for yourself. now lets ear before apachi pases out"

true to his word apachi was looking kinda pale and trying not to pass out while smelling the food.

after arriving at school and sitting in her usually place miu looked around the classroom but again there was no sign of kenichi. she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. it's not like he ran away so he had no reason to hide and not to come to school. she decided to ask niijima and her friends for his whereabouts and just like usual they were all gathered around natsu tanimoto's desk and having a light conversationl.

"hi guys"

"hi big boobs" said kisara

"whats up honey" said takada

"hi miu" said ukita

"what is it miu?" asked niijima

"has any of you seen kenichi today" asked miu

"no" they all replied

"wasn't he supposed to be with you?" asked niijima "his with you most of the time right?"

"not today, he was not in his room this morning" said miu

"ohh, so you slept in his room" said kisara smirking and teasing miu

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" screamed miu "I WAS MERELY WAKING HIM UP"

"ohhh really" replied kisara

"yessss really" said miu

"calm down i'm just teasing you" replied kisara

ignoring kisara, miu turned to natsu "is he staying at your house natsu san"

"no he's not" replied natsu

"niijima do you know where he is" asked miu

but before niijima could answer the bell rang and he had to go to his classroom, and miu had to go to her seat "we'll talk more at lunch time" niijima replied, before going out of the classroom.

for the rest of the day miu had problems concentrating on the materials. "where was kenichi, he did spend last night in his room, so where did he go to. was he okay? was he safe? it's not like he cant take care of himself kenichi was dangerous" whether she liked it or not there were not that many disciples who could use ki no shouka so he could definitely take care of himself. so the main question remains "where was kenichi". miu looked out the window and in a low voice saying to herself "where are you kenichi san".

after the lunch time things didn't look up either. for not even niijima with all his connections and information did not know where kenichi was. it was like that kenichi had disappeared off the face of the earth. she got back to ryozanpaku and talked with her grandfather about him and the masters were there also.

"he was not at school grandpa" said miu "i'm worried about him"

"miu" her grandfather said gently "your over reacting kenichi probably skipped school to spend more time with his family. you'll see, he'll come home in the morning and asking for your forgiveness and a more relaxed training"

that set all the masters laughing with sakaki saying "which he won't get" and chugging his beer.

as the day was coming to an end there was still no sign of kenichi and the worriness that plagued miu didn't really went away. seeing as kenichi didn't show up for their day off she decided to train alone and do her chores instead. finally in the night she and shigure went to the hot spring for their bath first. shigure sensed that there was something bothering miu. she turned to the young girl and asked "What's... bothering... you?"

"ohh nothing, nothing much" replied miu

"is... it... kenichi...?" said shigure

"no,not at all"

"don't... worry... miu, he... is... all... of... our... disciple. he...can...take...care...of himself".

"i know shigure san" as she was about to say something they both sensed someone coming closer to them. thinking it was ma kensei spying on them, both woman got ready to fight, but from a branch dropped kenichi, leaning on a tree near the hot spring, causing both woman to attack him and for miu to scream and then attack him. but before they could reach him kenichi dropped to the ground did not move.

"kenichi" said miu

"... kenichi" said shigure

as they both reached him and turned him face up towards them, they noticed that his skin was white and there was dark bags under his eyes.

"kenichi are you okay" said miu

"quick bring him to akisame" said a voice from the bushes as it turned out to be ma kensei getting ready to douge shurkines from shigure but she didn't attack. she was too worried about kenichi. at first ma kensei thought that kenichi was playing dead so he could avoid punishment. but as he got a closer look even from a far he could see that kenichi was in a bad condition and not moving. he hurried to the boy and as he touched his number one disciple he noticed that kenichi's skin was ice cold and that was not a good sign.

"hurry we should take him to the main dojo immediately" said ma kensei, picking kenichi up "NOW" he screamed at miu and shigure. than he picked and went to the dojo holding kenichi in his arms with shigure and miu close behind screaming "AKISAME..."

end of chapter 1... to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, it took me a little longer due to school, for those that commented thank you as for your questions it will be answered with time since it's a mystery i can't spoil the story, so i hope you enjoy this…**

after the commotion died down, the masters gathered around a bed ridden kenichi trying to decide what the hell happened to him and where was he all this time to begin with. ma kensei brought kenichi into the main dojo screaming akisames name which caused all the masters to come to them running and seeing a white skinned kenichi with dark circles under his eyes, also he was unnaturally cold. after kensei put him down and looked over him with akisame they turned to shio sakaki with grave faces and at the same time said "take your coat off and come lie beside him"

"huh" said sakaki but before he could say any more. akisame snapped at him "NOW". which left no room for arguments. sakaki took off his jacket and ley beside kenichi; ma kenise ran to their clinics near ryozanpaku at full speed and came back carrying his needles of acupuncture and a think two way needle and a plastic tube. akisame quickly found his junglar vain and put the needle in his arm he did the same with kenichi giving kenichi a blood transfusion and ma kensie kept applying his needles. neither of them said anything or applied any other diagnoses. "apapapapa so is kenichi going to be okay?" apachi asked the question from the two doctors, but they were concentrating on their work and neither answered.

after what seemed like eternity to the observers akisame took the needle from sakaki and told him to go rest and eat a sugary snack like a cookie. sakaki sood up and his head swam he stumbled and would have fallen if elder didn't catch him in time. akisame turned to them and said "you gave kenichi a lot of blood, rest a little then we talk about kenichi and what's wrong with him". then he turned to kenichi examining him from head to toe. the elder deciding it would be best to leave the doctors and their patient in peace turned to the remaining members and telling them "lets have them work in peace now, won't we". while the others trickled out miu gave a glare to her grandfather and stayed where she was by the far end of his bedside.

much later when kenichi's condition stabilized and the doctors could talk without having to monitor kenichi every minute for his condition, they sat down to talk. the elder decided to break the silence " so from the way of things we figured out that our disciples condition was bad, did you two figure out what was wrong with him?" at this akisame paused and shared a look with kensei before saying tentatively, "what happened to him is strange to say the least?"

"strange how" asked miu

"well you see, nearly half of his blood disappeared from his body?" said kensei

"his Blood disappeared?" asked sakaki surprised "how?" he looked at kenichi trying to see the massive wounds on his body that would cause such blood lost.

"he has no wounds on him" said akisame after observing sakaki. "and that's what's making this condition such a mystery. he has no sword wounds, bullet wounds or any cuts that could cause such blood lost"

"except this" said kensie, and he turned kenichi's head to show his neck. kenichi's skin was pale so one could easy see the two small hole marks on the side of his neck right on his main Jugular vein. "we don't know what they are or how they got there but they are precise cut on his neck. his skin is cut clean and it looks like his blood was removed from them"

"so... youre... saying... a vampire... did... this?" said shigure

"Apapapapa what's a vampire?" asked apachai

"shigure you know about vampires?" asked miu surprised momentarily forgetting her worry for kenichi "how do you know about them in the first place?"

"my... father... told... me... about... Nure-onna... and... the... movies... sakaki... watched" said shigure.

"everyone please wait a second?" said sagia "you cannot possibly be considering such mythical creatures like vampires, they don't exist. i'm sure there is a rational explanation for such a wound and what happened to him. and when he wakes up he could tell us himself?" saiga turned towards akiame and asked "when will he wake up?"

again akisame and kensei shared a look with each other and said "based on the amount we had to give him and my blood fixing accenture it would be a few hours."

"but no one explained to apachi what is a vampire. so apachai can go and lightly beat him to death for hurting kenichi" said apachi.

kensei let out a long sigh before turning to apachai and explaining, "a vampire is a mythical creature that drinks human blood by biting their neck and evantly killing them, and his victims turn to vampires as well after death"

"and...the... only... way... you... can... kill... them... is... by... a... stake... through... the... heart" added shigure.

"apapapapa oh no so kenichi will turn into a vampire" cired out apachai.

"NO" said the elder "as kensei just said vampires don't exist, when kenichi wakes up he could tell us himself"

"but... to... be... sure... we... should... get... a... garlic... ring" said shigure

"why garlic?" asked apachai

"because... vampires... hate... garlic" said shigure

"we will Not be getting a garlic ring" said sagia in a fit of unbelief. it was getting more difficult to take this conversation seriously.

"miu are you okay?" asked sagia noticing how uncharastically miu was salient. "huh" said miu "oh yeah i'm okay although master ma?"

"yeah what is it" answered ma

"can you make dinner tonight instead of me if it's not too much to ask?"

"yeah don't worry about it" said ma as he got up to stretch his legs and fix dinner.

miu tuned to akisame and said "when will he wake up?"

"i'm not sure miu"

"can you give an estimation?"

" i would say after dinner"

"good than by dinner time you know where to find me" said miu as she got up to set by kenichi's head and put a warm towel on his head like a nurse would. sensing that arguing would be useless akisame got up to stretch as well. he needed a moment of calm after so many hours of stress followed closely by sakaki. pretty soon the only ones remaining in the dojo were miu and her grandfather. the elder didn't want his granddaughter to remain alone with kenichi, it was true that kenichi was unconscious but then there was no guarantee that miu would not be tempted to break the rules, and he hate to hit an unconscious man so it was best for all parties involved that they don't remain alone together.

elsewhere in akisames room, akisame was sitting with sakaki. akisame was drinking tea and sakaki bear. "so what do you think? you can't possibly believe it was a vampire?" said sakaki. "i don't know this situation is simply too strange and we don't have that many facts to decide who attacked him, and what they did to his blood?" repied akisame

"well we know one thing for sure" said sakaki

" and what's that" akisame said trying to humor him

" that the person who managed to subdue him was no ordinary person. kenichi is a disciple who can fight and use ki no shouka, no low level fighter can best him" said sakaki seriously.

"we'll know more when he wakes up" said akisame ending the conversation.

"sure" said sakaki, agreeing with him.

the dinner was very quiet in ryozanpaku no one felt like talking or joking everyone was too worried for kenichi's health. even apachai who was full of life was unusually silent. it felt like everyone was counting the minutes till the end of dinner where they could go and cheek on kenichi. finally, mercifully, dinner was finally over and they all gathered around his bed.

"his not waking up" said miu worriedly

"don't worry this will forces him to wake up" said kensie while forcing one of his special potions down kenichi's throat.

after a while kenichi coughed and opened his eyes slowly. "kenichi" they all breathed relieved sigh.

"do you remember what happened?" asked akisame

"who attacked you" asked sakaki

"are you gonna be a vampire" asked apachai

"where... were... you?" asked shigure

"now, now give him some room to breath" said the elder

but instead of answering them kenichi tuned to miu and with a betrayed look on his face he said "miu... why?"

miu looked shocked "w... what?" she stuttered

"why... miu" said kenichi slowly "why... did you betray me?" he said in a quiet whisper before passing out once more.

miu wouldn't believe what she was hearing and she was not the only one, all the masters looked at her in disbelief, not knowing whom to believe. miu herself was shocked she felt like she was being bolted into the floor by kenichi's bedside and looked to her grandfather in shock and in a quiet whisper saying " i didn't" before passing out as well.

"i didn't" was the silent whisper before they reacted to help her.

To be continued... end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't mean to take this long getting the third chapter out, but my time was getting consumed by other things. Again thank you for your comments they are helpful, so don't be shy and leave comments if you have something to say, it will help me analyze how my story is so far. As way of making up for taking this long to release another chapter as well as it being a bit short i will release the next chapter much sooner than scheduled, i hope you enjoy... **

it was very rare for the elder of ryozanpaku to be this torn up about making a decision and whom to believe, but this situation was one the rare ones in his life. He was torn about whom to believe; miu his own granddaughter and flesh and blood or kenichi the boy he was certain did not lie and took each situation seriously. And undermined himself in it all the them as well. it was not an easy situation to say the least. after kenichi's shocking revelation and miu's shock rendering her unconscious all the masters were still torn about whom to believe or trust any more. it made no sense to anyone, why would kenichi make such accusation to miu, the girl he trusted himself to and promised to protect with his life. despite whatever was happening everyone knew that kenichi could not make such accusation about miu so lightly no matter what was happening to him so why did he blame miu for his condition. And was it even possible for the soft hearted miu to be this cold hearted and betray her first friend and possibly love interest. as everyone was gathered around the two bedridden disciples and contemplating whom to believe and what to do next; kensei ma became the voice of reason, "okay everyone let's not jump the gun here, we don't know all the facts to this story and if we blame any of them we would look foolish and immature let's wait to have all the facts, okay"

" i agree with kenisi ma" said akisame "there seems to me more to this situation than meets the eye, i will give kenichi more medicine that would help his body to produce more blood cells then he can tell us what really happened in the morning. in the meantime i would suggest we all get some sleep"

at the mention of the word sleep the elders eyes blasted off ki as he glared at akisame, "no matter what the situation is and will be, those two will not sleep in the same room so close to each other" said the elder threateningly

"but they are in separate futons" said kenise ma not to only lighten the situation and bring some humor to the dark atmosphere of the dojo, but he was also unable to stop himself from blaring out his defense for his disciple.

"I Don't CARE if they are in separate futons... they will never be in the same room sleeping together ALONE, no matter what" shouted the elder and looked like he wanted to attack kensei ma

"of course not" said sakaki hurriedly to defuse the situation "kensei was only pointing out the situation at hand of course, he was not advocating for the both of them to sleep together in the same room"

"sakaki... is... right" said shigure "kensei... ma... didn't... mean... anything ... bad... by... it"

"how about you carry miu to her room" said akisame to saiga who was sitting quietly in a corner away from all of them his mind seeming lost in thought "after all you are her father right"

"yeah" said kensei "why don't you sleep in her room as well" he meant it jokingly

but elder took this particular advice seriously and said " i will put miu in my room and she will sleep with me, and in the meantime i suggest you all get some rest as well. tomorrow would be a long day and you all will need your strength" said the elder as he picked miu up along with her futon and took her to his private room.

"apapapapapa yeah his right Apachai is tired too" said Apachai "Apachai doesn't wants to sleep, but the floor is making Apachai sleee...hhhhah... py"

"you guys go ahead i will spend the night by kenichi side, and monitor his condition, as well as make sure that he elder would not have sudden urges to kill kenichi or interrogate him without us till morning" said akisame

"if the old man comes don't be a hero and holler for us to help you, got that" said sakaki as he went to his room to get some much needed rest and mediation for tomorrow. it was rare for him to mediate but he felt like it was one of those times to work on his anger and keep it in check for the upcoming trials ahead.

the others nodded at this statement and mumbled something similar before going to their rooms and leaving keinic along with akisame in the dojo. akisame sighed as he took a look at kenichi and gave some more medicine that would help regulate his body temperature throughout the night and help his body make more blood in his sleep.

"let's hope you have a good explanation for all this kenichi" whispered akisame. "or else this could divide ryozanpaku itself."

akisame woke up to a flared ki and sounds of distress, his first thought was that somehow elder managed to sneak past him and was now interrogating kenichi for information. just as he was about to turn to confront the elder he sensed a punch coming quickly at his face, that he quincy dogged as well, as he turned around to face the opponent and protect the sleeping kenichi next to him he realized that the attacker was kenichi and the ki that surrounded him was of fear and distress not of fight or killing intent.

he quickly analyzed that kenichi's body was fighting him, in order to save itself just like it did back at the desperate disciple tournament against sho kano. before akisame could immobilize kenichi, kenichi aimed a kick at his head which he dogged and before he could do anything else kenichi's body was on him trying to immobilize him by doing the choking technique that akisame taught him (Shimewasa). Now that kenichi's insecurities and emotions were not longer in the play he was much faster and stronger, striking without hesitation; however kenichi's body was still weak and in recovery so he wasn't nearly fast enough for a master at akisames level and was apprehended before he could do the initial movements for the move.

"let go" kenichi mumbled. "let me go... why did you do this miu"

"kenichi wake up you are having a nightmare, you are safe" said akisame, while sitting on top of kenichi in a mess of blankets and pillows that used to be their futons, but before he could do anything more or say anything more kenichi passed out again under him. with a sigh akisame made their beds again and this time he gave more medicine to kenichi so he could have a deeper sleep without any dreams, that would get a rise out of him. as he himself went off to sleep again he hoped that there was a very good explanation for the situation at hand, because he himself personally was getting tired of all this doubt, hopelessness and misplaced suspicion he couldn't seem to get rid of, for akisame himself morning couldn't come soon enough.

end of chapter 3... to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late chapter I know I said I wanted to release another chapter sooner but my life was one crazy train ride so far and I didn't have much time to do anything beside study for school and get a break. So here is a new chapter I hope you like it, and one thing I have to mention before I forget. if my character doesn't seem like they are behaving not as they were expected is because I think of them as terms of having human emotions, and that makes them irrational and protective. Since I'm putting them in a very difficult situation, so if the elder or anyone is not behaving in the way they supposed to, or you would expect them to, it's because they are people and people don't exactly act rationally when their loved ones are being accused of crime or hurt. Thank you for waiting and just as always leave a comment...**

For the first time in a long time the inhabitants of Ryozanpaku woke up in an eerie silence, the anticipation and worries of all the masters at the same time made Ryozanpaku look like a haunted house from the outside. The time finally has come to know the truth. "god help Kenichi" thought the elder "if he made all this shenanigans up so he could get pity or guilt dates from Miu then I will make sure he ... huh best not to push it" thought the elder as he woke up from his nap and began to get ready for the day; such as dressing up and brushing his long hair and mustache in front of the mirror. "but then again Kenichi wouldn't do this, he was man enough to look Miu in the eyes and ask for a date not this", doubted the elder, if there was one thing that the elder was certain about was Kenichi's character, and he was not a man who would do such a pitiful thing. as soon as they could get an explanation about this, the better things would be.

"grandfather" the elder turned at the sound of his name to a sleepy Miu just waking up after having a restless night, she turned and clearly had nightmares all night long muttering "no I didn't I swear", clearly this accusation form Kenichi made her more upset than she ever wanted to admit to herself, and because of this the elder was mad enough to go and rip Kenichi a new one. He constantly had to remind himself that Kenichi was a victim in all this as well and as far as he knew so far Kenichi was an innocent in all this. because if he wasn't then god help him, he was going to be sorry.

"grandfather" Miu called out a second time.

"yes Miu, what is it" said the elder with more gentleness then he felt at that moment.

"is everything ... okay" asked Miu, with some hesitancy.

"of course it is Miu" the elder replied with fake cheerfulness that he didn't feel "why are you asking"

"because you are flaunting your kai like crazy. its like you are about to go kill something, or someone, I better add" replied Miu with more of her usual fire in her voice. she was fed up with being a helpless girl as well. when she woke up that morning she meditated and reflected on her situation, Kenichi's initial assessment or better yet acquisition took her by surprise and she allowed a moment of weakness to show. but Miu knew she was not a weak girl and she would not sit by and let her family fix her problems for her. she was going to help herself and prove to Kenichi that she was not guilty. whether she like it or not Kenichi was very important to her and he had to see her as a friend once more because she would not and could not live in a different situation than before. Never again she wanted to see that betrayed look on his face; she would protect him and show him that she was innocent.

"ohh it's nothing Miu" said her grandfather, "why don't you do me a favor and go to school early for once, i'm sure we could do something about breakfast or even skip it. one day without breakfast never truly hurt anyone"

"what about Kenichi" she asked

"ohh i think he could take the day off, considering his situation, more rest would be better for him"

"then i'm staying as well" replied Miu decisively

"now Miu.." but before her grandfather could finish, Miu cut him off.

"if you think I would go to school and remain ignorant, than you are wrong grandfather. Kenichi is my friend and I have to be involved in this, he accused me and it is my right as his friend and as a fellow martial artist to know what is going on and exonerate myself"

"but Miu I don't want..." said the elder worriedly

"NO- grandpa, I have to do this and if you stop me I will just go and do my own investigation into this so either we do this together or I will do this alone. it doesn't matter what you say to me, I have to do this no matter what" said Miu

"okay but if I say something you must listen to me, Miu" seeing as he was about to be interrupted the elder hurried on "you are my granddaughter and precious to me. if I sense a bad intent toward you I will react, so please don't put me in a position that I must harm an injured person, I am asking this of you as the elder of Ryozanpaku and not as your family. I care about Kenichi too and don't want to hurt him"

As Miu was contemplating her grandfather's words she also understood the double meaning behind his words as well, her grandfather could not be seen as biased towards Kenichi just because she was his granddaughter, and she was being accused of treason; his decisions had to be fair and just, and if he was forced to leap to her defense he would seem biased towards her, also she had to make sure Kenichi was not in danger of being attacked by her grandfather, when he told them what happened, she turned to her grandfather

"okay but you have to promise me something"

"name it Miu" said the elder some relief

" you have to promise me not to lose your cool and be fair in this situation no matter what happens"

the elder regarded her for the longest time that Miu thought he would not answer, till he finally said "I would have done so regardless of this promise Miu, but if it puts you at ease than I will, and know this, I am proud of you"

"thank you grandfather. Now lets go, the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better"

As they were getting ready to leave Miu noticed she wasn't dressed for the day or even brushed her teeth, as she looked around her for the first time and realized she was sleeping her grandfather's room.

"Grandfather" she said questioningly

"What is it now Miu" replied the elder a bit unhappily since he was eager to get the day started.

"Did you carry me to your room to sleep last-" Miu was asking but her grandfather cut her off "we don't have time for that now miu, if you need to do something go do it, but stop wasting time with asking needless questions?"

"needless questions was it" thought Miu as she shook her head and got up to go to her room and get ready. someday she was going to have a talk with her grandfather about his overprotective ways, but today was not that day.

at the dojo of Ryozanpaku

all the masters were present and no one was laughing or teasing each other the atmosphere was too tense and it became even tensor as the the elder walked in with Miu. it was about time that Kenichi woke up and each master had a ton of questions for him but they didn't think that Miu would participate in this discussion.

"hey old man" said Sakaki with his usual sneer but he wasn't carrying a beer with him which was a sign that he was very serious as well "shouldn't the brat be at school today" giving a curt nod towards Miu.

"yeah his right" said Kensie Ma "we don't want Miu's grades to drop now do we. she should be at school"

the others nodded at this statement even Miu's father was among them. he knew whatever the story was it was going to be unpleasant, and giving what happened last night he didn't want anything bad happen to his daughter physically or emotionally. and while being at Ryozanpaku a short time he understood that Kenichi was very important to Miu and his opinion and thought on situations mattered to her.

before the elder could come to her rescue, Miu looked everyone in the eye as she spoke in a strong leveled voice, "if you think I would just back off and turn a blind eye to this situation then you are wrong, he is my best friend and he is important to me as well. just as you all need to be here so do I. If you want to fight me on this I'm ready but it's better if we don't do this right now"

"but Miu..." whatever Saiga was going to say was interrupted by moans coming off of Kenichi. he was shaking his head from side to side and moving, causing everyone to to gather around his bed but also giving him room to breath as well. after couple of head turnings Kenichi's eyelash flickered and he opened them, finally waking up.

As Kenichi finally regained his senses he saw the familiar ceiling of Ryozanpaku and he quickly sat up and looked around him seeing his masters after what seemed to him like a very long time. he looked at them and couldn't stop the smile that came to his face "I'm so glad everyone is here"

"Kenichi" said Apachai as he was the one to break the spell and ran to hung him, "tell Apachai you're not going to turn into a vampire"

Kenichi couldn't help the laughter as he in turn hugged Apachai, "no I don't think so" he said softly

"it's good to know you're okay, do you know where you've been so far or what happened to you" asked Akisame.

"not so much"

"can you tell us what happened" asked Kensie

"more... importantly... do.. you... remember... whom... you... accused?" asked Shigure making the atmosphere turn into an icy one when it was warm just minutes before.

With that Kenichi's head turned to Miu as he looked at her in the eyes. he wasn't angry or accusatory as Miu wanted him to be because those she could deal with, but Kenichi's eyes showed sadness and disappointment. And as he turned to look at the elder hint of fear crept up in them.

Elder and Miu were not the only ones that noticed that fear, Sakaki did as well and he turned to Kenichi "there is no reason to fear, no matter what happens we need to know the truth, so tell us"

"you're wrong-" before Kenichi could continue Sakaki interrupted him "reality isn't nice damn it, be a man and tell us" giving Kenichi his famous sneer in process.

Kenichi tuned to look at his masters, one by one seeing the solidarity in their faces and compassion on their faces it encouraged him to tell the others what happened or at the very least what little he remembered happened. he took a big breath before starting.

"I really don't know myself, it was the day before yesterday me and Miu had just finished school and were coming home when I found a note in my desktop, it was form Miu... " he hesitated looking at the elder

"its okay go on" said Saiga "whatever it is your safe we wouldn't punish you"

seeing as kenichi was still hesitating to go on, Saigia assured him "you would be safe no matter what Kenichi, so go on, you have my word"

Kenichi looked at his hands as he said in a weak voice " it was form Miu she wanted to see me at school late at night, she said she had something very important to say to me and she couldn't risk the fact that we might be overhead in here" just as he finished his sentence Kenichi flinched because he could feel elders murderous kai coming at him in tidal waves, as all the masters and Miu tensed ready to fling themselves between Kenichi and the elder.

personally Saigia was having hard time keeping in his own murderous kai towards the boy, but they needed answers and they wouldn't get them by flaunting their kai and making him more scared and ashamed than he already was. so he decided to take the stress off of the situation by asking "how do you knew the note was from Miu? it could have been someone else...?"

"no" Kenichi said with certainty, "I know Miu's handwriting I have seen it enough times at school and when we study. I would not mistake it with another handwriting"

"go... on... what... happened... then?" asked Shigure

"I went to school, at the time she wanted me too?"

"where did she wanted you to meet?" asked Kensi ma

"at the gardening club"

"and what happened then, did you see her when you got there" asked Sakaki

"when I got there it was dark but I could see Miu, her back was turned to me and I could see her blond hair as I got closer to her, the air smelled stranger and stranger like perfume only more sweet smelling, my body felt like led and pretty soon I couldn't move. and after that I think I fell asleep. honestly I don't know what happened after that, I woke up and found myself here at Ryozanpaku. the only thing I know for certain is that Miu asked me to be at school that night and after that, nothing else"

it was long silence after Kenichi's last statements "it means that that Kenichi managed to get here using his instincts apapa." said Apachai, then Akisame turned to Kenichi and stated "you should be grateful you took martial arts with us, that saved your life"

honestly Miu thought the world was coming to an end, first she supposedly had an evil double harming Kenichi, then Apachai was solving the mystery. She hoped they would get to the bottom of this soon before they all lost their minds.

end of chapter 4 ... to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm finally uploading the fifth chapter, my schedule is now a bit more regulated so I will update more frequently. I didn't mean to wait this long to post but something came up and I had to wait. Thank you for those that commented and do continue to comment on my story because if you don't then i won't know if my story is interesting or making the changes necessary to make it even better than what it is so far, i hope you like it and I will post the next chapter sooner. Here is the rest of the story i hope you like it...**

it was mid afternoon when a strange boy with antenna on his head and long alien looking pointy ears was heading towards ryozanpaku. after day of school niijima noticed that neither miu nor kenichi came to school that day and it meant only one thing; something big was happening that he didn't know about which was rate for someone in his position and influence network. neither kenichi and miu were at school today which meant they were skipping school to train more just as they did when they were trying to get stronger to stop yomi, so he was curious who was this new enemy who did he slip past his radar and most importantly what would he gain by allowing his captains and organizations to fight this enemy, and most importantly who were they.

niijima thoughts were preoccupied when he reached ryozanpaku and knocked on the door. "hello, anyone in there. kenichi it's your horrible best friend coming to see you... ahhhhh" he screamed as shurikens were flung at him and shaped his head.

"shigure and Apachai how many times are you going to attack me, kenichi is my friend and i will continue to visit him do you think you can... gahhh" niijima was talking to the two resident masters who kept attacking him every time he came to the dojo to meet his "friend"; as he turned to look at them he saw that their faces were grim and the usual humor or gentleness that these showed were gone. they both were showing protective and fighting auras that scared niijima to no end and stopped him mid sentence. nijima also noticed that ruyzanpaku was unnaturally silent and no sound emerged from it. not the master's practicing or fighting with each other, not even a whisper of an argument. and the most important thing that was missing was kenichi's screams, he knew without a doubt that if kenichi was practicing he would also be screaming. screams and kenichi went hand to hand like tea and snacks.

he took in the deadly atmosphere and the grim faces of the two masters that came out to meet him and said in a serious voices. "what is going on? is kenichi okay? you better tell me now... because if something happened to the essential man that makes my dreams possible i need to..." niijima started shaking as he looked at the masters he couldn't believe that kenichi was hurt beyond belief or worse dead. niijima needed kenichi in order to succeed. as he was about to scream at the masters to tell him what's going on a voice broke through his daze.

"Apachai, shigure let him come in. he is our disciples horrible best friend and he needs to know what is going on?" they all turned toward the voice and looked at the elder also looking grim and humorless.

"care to tell me what's going on?" asked niijima

"it will be explained when you come in and sit down. now is not the time and location" said the elder as he led to way into the main dojo the trio following close behind.

niijima was more important than ever to see kenichi and ask him what the hell was going on, but as he entered the main dojo he saw kenichi sleeping on a futon and ma kensei was applying acupuncture needles to him further down the masters along with miu's father were sitting down and having what looked like a meeting, with miu being nowhere to be seen.

"where is..."

but before he could finish elder finished for him "miu, she is doing her chores and wanted to be alone for a while. as you can see now is not the right time for you to have a visit with kenichi. as you can see he is a sleep"

"is he okay or is he going to..."

"no" answered akisame "he is not going to die, he is weakened at the moment and resting is the best medicine for him till he regains his full strength"

"it's not what I was going to..."

"no of course not" said sakaki hotly "you don't care at all do you" glaring at niijima

niijima being thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted snapped at the masters which was not the smartest movie on hsi part but he was at the end of his rope "OKAY can you tell me what the hell is going on, i don't see kenich for one day and now he's is sicker than a kid with flu and you all look like the world is ending. so someone please fill me in"

taking a long sigh sagia mentioned towards niijima "you might want to sit down for this" as he proceeded to fill niijima in on what he knew.

half an hour later niijima was still sitting still and shocked at this turn of events he couldn't believe what he heard. a doppelganger of miu who invited kenichi to school only to hurt him instead and know kenichi couldn't remember what the hell happened to him. he immediately had his suspicions about the event some things weren't adding up in his mind.

he turned to the elder and asked "do you have the note?"

"the note" repeated the elder

"yeah the note, the one that the supposed miu wrote to kenichi. does he have it on him" asked niijima pointing towards kenichi.

the masters shared a look before akisame answering "we don't know"

"well let's check. let's search for his clothing and see if he still has it" answered niijima.

the masters started to move but it was shigure who was closest to the discarded clothing and began to search for it. after awhile she said "it's... not... here..."

" I would have been surprised if it was" replied niijima

"you better talk alien" said sakaki as he and the other masters began to fair their kai's at him. "if you had something to do with this i swear i will make sure you..."

"now, now" said the elder "come down sakaki. we are not the type of people who will hurt innocent bystanders" said elder as his kai began to flare "don't make me repeat it twice. niijima is only trying to help us to solve this mystery let's not make an enemy out of him"

"the elder is right beside he always said that he needs kenichi for is plan" said Apachai "so let's hear him out at least apapapapa"

"okay" said niijima after swallowing nervously "somethings about this tale doesn't add up. let me explain" sensing how the masters would have interrupted him " after my explanation I would answer any doubts or questions you might have. first of all why would miu want kenichi to come to school and not somewhere with a Ferris wheel or a more exotic location, it miu wanted to confess something important than school would be a little inappropriate. also why gardening club. throughout their school life miu never shown much interest in plants or gardening club in general, she has never even seen a tour of the place just been going there to get kenichi, so it makes no sense. "

"I believe you are right" said ma kensei "it's embarrassing that we didn't think of this ourselves"

"yeah and a little suspicious" said sakaki with a slight glare towards niijima; still thinking that niijima might somehow be involved in this.

"there are some explanation to this" explained niijima " you guys are too close to the situation and its people to see clearly. also you don't know much about kenichi and miu's way of school life so it's not strange that these details are escaping from you but i can see them."

"yeah... but... why... wouldn't... kenichi... notice... them?" asked shigure

with a bust of impatience nijima explained "because when it comes to miu and his feelings, the idiot becomes dumb and ignores all common sense. Believe me I know since I pulled this trick once too. I can't believe he fell for it, again"

"I did not" said a weak voice from the far end of the room, "I did check it for your signature. I wanted to make sure that it was from miu and not from you missing with me again"

"kenichi" said akisame disapprovingly "you should be resting"

"how can I rest when all of you are shouting" said kenichi

"maybe we should help him sleep" said Saiga still being annoyed with the boy and the situation.

"right ahead of you" said akisame and he seemingly teleported from his initial position to kenichi's bedside and knocked him unconscious before he could react with fear to that statement.

with an annoyed huff sakaki said "but it still doesn't explain how they knocked him out. kenichi is strong enough to take care of himself now, no low level disciple can take him in a fight and win"

"yeah but they didn't take him in a fight" said niijima "in fact they didn't fight with him at all." turning to sakaki he said " you mentioned that the supposed miu's back was towards him the whole time, right?" as the master nodded their heads he continued "so isn't it a little suspicious that "miu" wouldn't turn around and face him or react at all. it doesn't add up"

"yeah but all this proves what we already know," said the elder " we know without a doubt that miu was not at school that night and whoever that girl was she is a fake"

"yeah but it tells us something at the same time" replied akisame "the girl doesn't know much about miu, maybe she only knows about kenichi and she picked a place that would put him at ease and let him drop his guard"

"or... a... place that would make sure she has enough place to take cover and... strike" said shigure.

"no, I don't think so" contradicted akisame " i believe this girl can't fight at all, much less be a fighter in the size of kenichi"

"what makes you say that?" asked sakaki

"because she used some form of chloroform to take him out and didn't interact act with him physically. a fighter would just use a move, that is much simpler than to wait for the chloroform to kick in"

"maybe she wanted him uninjured" kensei put his two cents in.

"she could have knocked him out without injuring him using martial arts since his guard was down," said saksaki " which makes me think akisame is right this girl cannot fight"

"aapappaap we are missing something important" said Apachai

"what is it apachi" said Saiga who was silent throughout the whole encounter.

"who ever picked up kenichi is someone else besides this girl" replied Apachai

"what makes you say that" Saiga was willing to humor Apachai

" because kenichi is too heavy thanks to our training, who's weight alone would be too much for a girl. also if he was in the garden he would be dirty and flowery and kenichi was neither so they should have moved him, right, apa apapa" said Apachai as all the masters face palmed this was something so obvious and simple, that they all have missed it

"you are smarter than you look" said niijima turning to Apachai

"hey that's not very nice" said miu from her hiding place behind the door as she was eavesdropping on the conversation. she forgot her situation as Apachai was the only one who tried to comfort her after kenich's concession and she would not allow anyone to bad mouth her dear friend. "sorry" replied miu becoming embarrassed

"no" said her father "don't be, you have every right to be involved in this"

nijima took a deep breath and said "this case is too strange it would require further investigation on my part"

"be careful" said the elder " and dont do anything stupid"

" i won't" said niijima "after all i'm not dumb like him" as he pointed at a sleeping kenichi.

" I will try to come back with more information later. but for the most part you guys should be on your toes" said niijima as he turned to look at the masters

"why's that" asked the elder

"simple, because you said kenichi managed to escape from them, then that would mean they are not done with him and might come back to get him"

"now that would be a challenge i would enjoy" said sakaki as his eyes glowed in power and began cracking his knuckles

"apapa Apachai too" said apachi with the same amount of power.

nijima didn't reply as he just shook his head and exited the dojo he had much to do, but one thing was for sure no one was going to harm his precious pawn and get away with it. he would find the responsible party and make them pay. they would rue the day that they heard of shirahama kenichi the general of shinpaku alliance.

end of chapter 5... to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys sorry it took longer to update than I originally planned since i was moving houses and some issues came up. Well then I won't take any more of your time. Here is the next chapter i hope you like it. **

as the days passed the life in ryozanpaku seemingly returned to normal somewhat. kenichi was still a disciple and he still practiced with the masters and the elder as hard as ever, but his relationship with miu seemed to be affected because of the incident. he didn't appear to have the same confidence and trust in her anymore as he once had, of course he didn't cuss at her or showed any sign of anger towards her, but he had an icy politeness towards her that was not there before. wether kenichi hated miu or blamed her no one could tell but it was safe to say he was upset, either it was at her or the situation at hand it was anyone's guess.

as for miu she was also treating kenichi with respect but she was not faring much better either, the elder could clearly see that she was upset at the situation at hand but could not do anything about it. what could he do, scream at kenichi to forget all he suffered and just be nice to her like before, that was beyond even him, he couldn't make things better for either of them as hard as it was for him and the masters of ryozanpaku to watch the relationship between kenichi and miu deteriorate, it was something they had to fix by themselves. it was said that the first time a couple fought it was the hardest time so the elder could only hope that It would pass.

however the elders thoughts turned back to the incident that happened to kenichi for what seemed like the thousands time. his gut instinct were telling him that he was missing something important but nothing came out his mind, the entire ordeal was strange, there was no note from the fake miu, and the attacker didn't try to make another pass at kenichi again and he knew since all the masters took turns to follow kenichi and miu secretly to school and back without being seen just to make sure whoever attacked kenichi didn't try to take advantage during his few "vulnerable hours" with miu to make another pass at him. but then again nijima's explanation wasn't wrong either maybe the people who took kenichi couldn't fight at all to begin with. but one thing was for sure he was not the only one mulling about the situation and being uncomfortable with the new relationship kenichi had with miu, the other masters were uncomfortable as well but they decided not to push it. even ma kensei didn't try to set kenichi and miu up together. it was not like elder specially approved of them getting closer to each other before it was the right time for them to do so, namely after miu graduated college... no scratch that previous thought one year after her marriage they could get close to each other because hayato wanted to make certain the groom would not cheat on his beloved granddaughter.

the elder watched from the sitting position as he was playing Othello with akisame and shigure and kensei were on the roof, sagia was sitting a little bit further from sakaki who was laying down and drinking beer and they all watched as kenichi spared with apachi, and the elder had to admit that the boy was getting better and better as the days passed he was stronger and faster now, a far cry from the shy boy who came to ruyanpaku all those days ago being scared out of his mind at the mere sight of them but determined to change his lifestyle and become a better man, he smiled at those memories as he played his next move.

it was a relatively peaceful day as miu continued to hang washed clothes to the line and thinking about what to do next, she had to find a way to show kenichi that she was innocent in all this and have their normal relationship back with him, but how? she had no experience when it came to expressing emotion to others kenichi was the one who always started but now he was being cold towards her but respectful but she hated that, and unfortunately didn't know how to break it. Also there was no way in hell she was asking kensie ma for help he probably say something perverted and impossible. as she contemplated her options all the members of ryozanpaku heard a shout.

"hello, ryozanpaku how are you all be doing on this fine day" said nijima as he tries to push the heavy doors open. all the masters were on him in an instant, no one had heard or even saw nijima as he proclaimed he would go investigate kenichi and what happened to him.

"nijima" said kenichi and miu together in surprise.

"where were you" asked kneichi

"huh" said nijima in annoyance "i've been investigaing what the hell hapend to you, dumb kenichi"

"did you managed to find something" asked miu

"shouldn't you be in school" said sakaki in annoyance

"huh" said all three in surprise

"ah... sakaki sense" said kenichi in a bit of wonder

"yeah what is it" said sakaki tuning to look at kenichi

"today is the weekend, we have no school" said kenichi and sakaki felt facepalmed he forgot the day.

"so did you manage to find anything?" aske akisame

before nijima could reply sagia said "here in front of the door isn't the best location, lets move to the dojo" and everyone agreed with him.

"so" said kensie ma as they were all sitting in the dojo and tea was served "did you managed to find something?"

"yes and no" said nijima.

"and... what... does... that... mean?" asked shigure

"it means that i managed to find something in regards to the actual attack but as for the culprits or who might be behind it, i've got nothing" answered nijima

"it makes no sense" said sakaki

"what I mean is that I managed to find that kenichi was not the only boy who was attacked or had the wounds in the same manner, there were reports about other attacks as well?"

"WHAT" they all asked in disbelief.

"listen to this" said nijima "there are more than nine other cases of attacks beside kenichi, they were all highschool boys, but from different schools and classes"

"wait, how did you get all this information?"

"oh nothing just from the police station and their database" said nijima

"what" sakaki screamed and looked at nijima in disbelief "you hacked into the police database"

"yeah" said nijima nonchalantly "the police wouldn't have given us the information and wanting to do this right would have taken too long"

"but..." sakaki would have commented but the elder said "drop it sakaki, its not like we would use the information for bad we merely borrowed it, i'm sure your friend wouldn't mind" with this sakaki subsided.

"I have all the information of the boys right here" said nijima moving on, "they all have nothing in common" said nijim as he carelessly moved through the files in his pda" all the ryozanpaku masters were gathered around niijima and watching his pda.

"wait" shouted akisame

"what is it " said nijima "did you managed to find something?"

"yeah i did" said akisame "look at their blood types" he said pointing at the screen, "they all the same blood types"

end of chapter 6... to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys i'm back, sorry about the long delay. I've been having a severe stress reaction and dealing with covid 19 didn't help. But on a much brighter side I've been having new ideas about other fanfictions. So i hope everyone stays safe, indoors and enjoy this chapter. Thank you scaryskeleton

"Whah… their blood types" nijima said in wonder as he took a closer look at his own files. Low and behold akisame was right each boy had the AB- as their blood type.

"However it's still doesn't make any sense?" said kenichi

"What doesn't " said miu

"All this trouble for AB- blood if they wanted wanted this blood so much why didn't they just buy on the black market or take it from medical donations places, why would they go through all this for blood" explained kenichi

"Maybe they needed your blood fresh for drinking it" said nijima creepily.

"WHAAAA" screamed kenichi as he was startled by nijima and punched him in the gut as a reflex.

"Pugh… hey what gives" nijima said as he double folded.

"That's what you get for scaring me"

"Huh you wanna see real scare"

Before the two boys could attack at each other elder intervened, "now, now let it go, so what are some thoughts about this discovery"

"Well I think…" but akisame didn't get to finish his thoughts as he was interrupted by sagia.

"Wait a minute," said Saiga, suddenly startling everyone, "what, did you think of something" ba sensi asked him in wonder.

"Yes and no, i think I've got something but first things first i need to test kenichi's blood for something"

"What… what's wrong you think they poisoned kenichi" said sakaki with worry.

"No i don't think so," said akisame "if kenichi was poisoned, he would have shown some sign of it till now."

Saiga turned to kenichi "so what do you think can you give me a sample of your blood, to testout my theory"

"All right," said kenichi as Saiga brought a needle and a tube to get kenichi's blood and test on it.

While they waited on saiga to know the result of the experiment. The masters and the disciples sat down to brainstorm what they have so far.

"So we know that the attacks on kenichi so far hasn't been the only one, and that others are also attacked and their blood has been missing so far just like kenichi has been"

"I don't get it, if the detective knew something like this was up why didn't he alert the public or went public with the investigation" asked sakaki

"Oh it's easy, the cases were in different regions that were outside of the detectives areas of autorthy not to mention that the attackers did not have a specific age range, as akisame pointed out the only thing in common they had was their blood type which was AB-" said niijima

"So how did you figure out what they had in common?" asked kensi ma.

"It's easy i put the specific details into many databases which then came up with the results, you gotta admit kenichi's attack was very specific"

"So that means that the attackers needed fresh subject that can provide them with blood instead of getting a cold one from the market" said sakaki

"Yeah...but why?" asked shigure

"I think i can answer that" said Saiga coming back in record time

"Apapapa what did you find? '' asked Apachi, more curious than ever.

"It appears that kenichi's blood has more enzymes than normal amount a person should have" explained saiga

"And that's important how exactly?" asked kenchi

"When you add more enzymes to the blood you can change the properties of the blood and change it's effect on the body. The only hindsight of it that the blood needs to be in the body to be changed" said kensi ma

"What does that mean, exactly" said miu

"It means that the attacker needs the human body to make the extra enzyme work, and just getting a blood bag won't be very effective" said akisame

"All of that being said... how would they know kenchi's… blood type?" asked shigure

"Oh my god… from the blood bank" said miu

"What blood bank, what do you mean?" asked the elder

"The blood bank comes to our school frequently with their RV, getting blood tested from the students and those that can and will donate blood they will get paid for it" said kenchi

"Yeah that's right i remember you got paid very well a while back didn't you? After you donated blood" asked niijima

"Yeah now that you mention it, i did" asked kencihi

"So now we know who attacked kenichi but the question is how" said sakaki

"What do you mean you know who?" asked kenichi

"Did you already figured it out sakaki san" said miu with some surprise

"It's not that difficult miu" said her father "who in that school would have complete access to the students records and their blood database" said sagaig,

"who would have access to the students hand writings all the time and can duplicate them if they want," said sakaki

"And who has complete access to the students life especially kenichi's and would know of any changes kenichi's life and the fact that he could fight" reasoned akisame

"That would be…. Kenichi's… Teacher" said sighure.

End of chapter 7…. To be continued.


End file.
